<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gorgeous In Green by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369663">Gorgeous In Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pridecember 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Meet-Cute, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba is one of the greatest witches of all time, and yet somehow the fact that his shampoo had been replaced with a magic dye still escaped him</p>
<p>Oh well, atleast the cute hair stylist seems to be amused by it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pridecember 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gorgeous In Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 20 of Pridecember- "Book", green-haired Kaiba is... <em>a thing</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Closed on Mondays</em>
</p>
<p>Seto had never wanted to scream so badly in his entire-........ day, honestly</p>
<p>Because just last night when <em>The Tragedy</em> happened he had screamed quite a fair amount</p>
<p>Furiously, he stalked back to the car and slid inside, settling with anger brimming beneath his skin and trying his absolute <em>hardest</em> to just speak calmly</p>
<p>"Isono, find me the nearest five star salon- the nearest <em>open</em> one, I should say,"</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Kaiba,"</p>
<p>Absolutely boiling by this point, Seto inhaled deeply, trying to keep his cool as the limo took off, trying not to let himself explode, no matter how badly he might want to</p>
<p>He resisted the urge to grit his teeth, his heart hammering in his chest</p>
<p>As if <em>The Tragedy</em> wasn't bad enough all on it's own, now he was going to be forced to suffer through going to a new salon with people who didn't know his circumstances and have some total stranger fucking around with his hair</p>
<p>He wasn't pleased</p>
<p>He wasn't even <em>remotely</em> pleased, but there were apparently just some things out there that not even being rich could help him with and this was apparently one of them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon pulling up to the new salon, Seto grumbled that he would call Isono when he was done and to take the afternoon off in the mean time</p>
<p>The salon was oddly daunting as he strode forward, placing a hand on the door and reluctantly tugging it open, curtly greeting the receptionist and requesting that whoever had the soonest opening tend to his "damaged" hair</p>
<p>"Damaged" didn't begin to describe it</p>
<p>The receptionist, to her credit, seemed pretty non-plussed by Seto's attitude and had little problem with doing exactly as she was asked</p>
<p>"Oh, Atem has an opening! He'll be free right after he's done with his current client, and he's great with troubled hair,"</p>
<p>Seto muttered a gruff  "thanks" and moved to sit in one of the waiting chairs, making sure to keep the brim of his hat low so that his... <em>problem</em>.... wouldn't be spotted, cracking open his book and starting to skim through the pages</p>
<p>Atleast, he reasoned, this would be an excellent opportunity to catch up on his reading</p>
<p>Not that he read for pleasure unfortunately- not for lack of wanting to but for lack of time- but he had some text that he needed to become more familiar with before his next board meeting</p>
<p>He barely managed to get through a full page before he sensed someone standing in front of him and glanced up, eyebrows raised</p>
<p>The man before him was absolutely beautifull, with dark skin and bright red eyes, and his hair... long dreads in a high ponytail, colored in red, black, and blonde, his figures slim and his features strong and angular</p>
<p>He was gorgeous...</p>
<p>"Are you Seto?"</p>
<p>"Are you Atem?"</p>
<p>Grinning- Seto took that as affirmative- the hair stylist gestured for Seto to follow him towards a nearby empty station</p>
<p>"Mana told me that you had some trouble with your hair?"</p>
<p>"That's putting it mildly," Seto grumbled back, closing his book as he got up to follow the stylist</p>
<p>"What happened to it?"</p>
<p>Seto waited, and when Atem turned to look over his shoulder to see if he was still there, removed his hat</p>
<p>The gasp, followed by Atem placing a hand over his mouth- though out of horror or the need to suppress laughter, Seto wasn't really sure- was the only confirmation Seto needed that Atem knew exactly what had happened to his hair</p>
<p>It was green</p>
<p>Hideous, bright, lime green</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>He could only hope no one else was looking</p>
<p>"A-And.... how... exactly... did this happen?"</p>
<p>Yep, trying to suppress laughter, that's just fucking <em>great</em></p>
<p>"I'm not sure, someone replaced one of my products with a dye potion but I don't know who, why, or how..."</p>
<p>"A-Ah.... well.... don't stress over it, just sit down, I can fix this,"</p>
<p>"Without knowing the spell to undo it?" Seto asked skeptically</p>
<p>"I'm a hairstylist, I don't need to undo the spell to fix your hair,"</p>
<p>Somehow Seto doubted that, but....</p>
<p>He was kind of powerless to do anything else, so with a defeated sigh, he leaned back in the chair, gave a snap of his fingers, and went back to his book</p>
<p>Hopefully this wouldn't take longer than it did for him to read...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evidently, that was the last thing he needed to worry about</p>
<p>Not five minutes into whatever Atem was doing to treat his hair, the other witch was asking what Seto was reading</p>
<p>As a rule, Seto really wasn't one for small talk, but it was rude to ignore a direct question so he supposed he could make a small exception, for now</p>
<p>"<em>The Secret Tomes Of Merlin And Accompanying Notes In Spellcasting</em>,"</p>
<p>"Wow, sounds like a good read,"</p>
<p>Atem's sarcasm was met with a simple but firm remark that it was necessary for him to delve into lesser known information about the art of spellcasting for a meeting that was coming up with some prominent board members from the Magical Arts Society and that he would never be able to convince them to approve of a few of his spellwork designs without presenting the grounds they were being built on propperly</p>
<p>To wich, Atem had begged a simple question-</p>
<p>"Why don't you just use the Katsuki Tactic to obtain information faster?"</p>
<p>Seto liked to consider himself a pretty good witch- in fact, he was willing to say that he was a prodigy, but even he had never heard of this so-called ""Katsuki Tactic"</p>
<p>"It's not a very well-known spell," Atem had relented as he massaged some sort of foam into Seto's hair</p>
<p>"It requires a very talented witch to perform, as the consequences of getting it wrong could result in being trapped in another dimension for the foreseeable future,"</p>
<p>Seto knew that he was talented, he had no doubts, he was beyond ready to hear about this technique</p>
<p>"What does it do?" he decided to ask</p>
<p>"You can temporarily transport your consciousness to the confines of a book and then transport back without any time having passed, ofcourse it's a bit dangerous, you could end up getting your consciousness sucked into a sort of mental black hole, but it's the best way to read as you don't have to spend any actual time doing it, ofcourse you can't do this constantly or it'll wear on your body, I'd say about once a day is the limit, and you have to go back once you're finished- beforehand, if you start feeling tired or hungry, as your mind is beginning to dwindle, if that's the case- but it's a great technique, I read a book a day like that,"</p>
<p>Seto....</p>
<p>Seto was <em>impressed</em></p>
<p>And the thought of reading a book per day was beyond exhilarating to him</p>
<p>He had always been a big fan of reading but with such little time to actually devote to it...</p>
<p>Well, that had been the start of their conversation, mostly consisting of book recommendations and the best ways to conduct the Katsuki Technique</p>
<p>An hour had gone by before Seto even realized it.... and he hadn't even turned a new page in his book</p>
<p>"You should be done now," Atem said as he turned the chair around to show Seto the work he had done</p>
<p>And much to the CEO's amazement, the color was back to the soft chestnut brown he was accustomed to, not even a single strand of green anywhere in sight</p>
<p>"How in the hell did you do that....?"</p>
<p>There was a small smirk on Atem's face from that question, and when Seto glanced up at him, he was suddenly being presented with another book- papperback with a floral cover, and the words <em>Lifehacks For A Modern Witch</em> were displayed on the cover..... along with, in smaller print, <em>by Atem Amir</em> scrawled across the bottom...</p>
<p>"You wrote a book?" Seto asked in surprise, the words <em>And you didn't tell me?</em> sat on his tongue</p>
<p>"I did, if you want a copy I'll sign it for you,"</p>
<p>Seto nodded, still a bit numb from surprise, as the stylist produced a pen from thin air and started scribbling a signature into the front of the book</p>
<p>"Make sure to tell me if you like it," he winked, handing Seto the book before waving and walking away</p>
<p>At first, Seto wasn't sure what to make of that, more than a little surprised by the sudden turn of events</p>
<p>It wasn't until he was back in the car and had decided to flip the book open and read the inscription that things clicked into place</p>
<p>
  <em>For lifehacks on dating a modern, witch call me -Atem</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>770-521-</em>
</p>
<p>Oh....</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p>
<p>............</p>
<p>Seto decided to call wile he was in the car, after all, he stll needed information on that spell, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>